


Fireside

by lightofdaye



Series: May Madness 2018 [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cousin Incest, Cousins, F/M, Frottage, Sexual Content, Snogging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 23:16:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14681499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightofdaye/pseuds/lightofdaye
Summary: Louis has wanted to kiss Rose for a while





	Fireside

**Author's Note:**

> For Day 16 of May Madness, prompts: 'kiss me', Fire and Kink: Frottage.

Louis stretched out his long arms and legs and casually draped one around the shoulder of the girl next to him on the sofa. The Gryffindor fie was burning down and everyone else was leaving but, he had Rose had spent a long day together in Hogsmeade and he wasn’t quite ready to say goodbye just yet. 

Rose smiled at him, and let her head fall and rest on his shoulder, snuggling up to his side. 

“This is nice,” She said softly.

“Nice end, to a nice day,” Louis replied.

“Oh is this the end?” Rose said, shifting to look up at him, dark red curls framing her face and she looked it up at him with wide blue eyes.

Louis’ head lowered closer to hers.

“Well it doesn’t have to be.”

“No?” Her nose was almost brushing his now, he could count her freckles, or her eyelashes.

“I so want to kiss you right now,” Louis groaned from deep in his chest.

“Why don’t you?” A smile played around Rose’s lips.

“Well it seems rude not to ask permission.”

“Maybe you’re just going to have to take a chanc-”

Rose almost got the last word out as Louis covered her mouth with his, kissing her intensely. Rose’s hands half rose in shock then fell to press against Louis’ chest. Her mouth opened to his ad the kiss deepened. Her hand moving up to run through Louis’ fine golden-red hair. 

Not knowing or caring if every one had left the room left, Louis gripped Rose about the waist and pulled her into his lap as they snogged intensively. Rose squirming and rocking her hips, Louis’ hands moved up under her shirt to cup her heavenly full breasts.

Breaking their lip lock, Rose rested her face against his neck.

“In case, you were going to ask, I’m up for a lot more than kissing.”

Entangled they lay flat on the sofa, Louis on top, rolling his hips to press the bulging front of his jeans between Rose’s legs.

He wasn’t going to worry about anything for a while.


End file.
